Not Quite a Heroine (Episode 03)
Not Quite a Heroine (ヒロイン未満 Hiroin Miman) is the third episode of Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku. It aired officially in Japan on April 20th, 2015. Outline : Eruna, who received an ability named "Toy Gun" from a mysterious girl, got a splendid victory in her first opposition battle. However, when she came to Seisa's mansion to inform this news, Seisa said that her victory merely came from Himi's unpreparedness. Eruna didn't accept Seisa's words and then challenged her into a simulation battle, which the latter accepted since the battle will be Eruna's last requirement to be acknowledged as an official member of the going-home club, only if she is able to defeat her.http://mikagura-gakuen.com/story_03.html Summary :The episode starts with the newspaper club representative, Rumina Rikyuu, taking photos of Eruna in a swimsuit as part of her victory interview. She then proceeded to ask Eruna how she was able to able to win and who she'd like to share her victory with. After Eruna quickly replied that she'd like to share her victory with Seisa and went off into another one of her delusions, Rumina finished their interview and left. :Eruna can next be seen at the restaurant, enjoying eating her now lavish breakfast. Meika Katai came and congratulated her for her victory. The Drama club also entered the restaurant and gave her a copy of the newly-released newspaper with her interview in it. Although Eruna was initially flustered that the picture used for the interview was of her eating breakfast, Yuto reassured her and mentioned that she has now become a major contender for the Rookie battle. Bimii then explained that the Rookie battle is an important event that influences the power structure in Mikagura Academy. The Drama club members then took turns to introduce themselves to Eruna, starting with Usamaru, Tonkyun, then Kumano-san (Nyamirin already introduced herself when Eruna went to the drama club room before). After being reminded of Seisa, Eruna suddenly remembered that she needed to report the results of her battle to Seisa and quickly left the place. :After some initial ruckus with Himi and Kurumi, Eruna finally reported the news of her victory in the battle to Seisa. Although Seisa initially praised her, she then admonished Himi for letting down her guard and assumed that Eruna only won the battle due to this. Eruna got annoyed and declared that she is the chosen hero of Mikagura academy, and that she could even beat Seisa. Seisa then accepted her challenge (despite Bimii and Himi's retorts) on the condition that if Eruna manages to even break one of her crystals, she'll officially become a member of the Going-Home club. However, if she loses, she'll go back to being clubless. :The next day, Eruna and Bimii decided to go to a training room to practice for the battle. They found Asuhi in one of the rooms, practicing his ability, Shooting Star. She then asked him if they could have a practice battle, but Yuto suddenly barged in and offered to be the one to battle Asuhi instead. Although initially reluctant, Asuhi agreed, and lots of students came to check out their practice battle. Yuto managed to beat Asuhi in a blink and even said some provocative words, much to Asuhi's and Eruna's surprise. Bimii then reminded Eruna of her own upcoming practice battle, and she sped off. Shigure and Sadamatsu came to watch the battle, and just one minute before the battle started, Seisa appeared. Seisa managed to defeat Eruna with absolutely no difficulties whatsoever by using her own ability, Killing Art. :Eruna got depressed and pondered over why she lost. Bimii came to cheer her up, and Kyoma then came along and offered her a milk drink. He told her that the reason why she lost was because she still isn't used to her ability, and Bimii suggested that she start her own club in order for her power to grow. He mentioned that the Rookie battle is a good event for her to attract potential members for her club. Now fired up, Eruna came to Seisa's mansion later in the night and reaffirmed her resolve to get stronger to her. She also said that once she becomes strong enough, she wants to challenge her to a battle again. She then proceeded to set up her sleeping quarters (made out of a cardboard box) outside the mansion, and once it rained, Seisa approached her with an umbrella and offered to let her stay the night at the mansion. Gallery Epi03-01.jpg Epi03-02.jpg Epi03-03.jpg Epi03-04.jpg Epi03-05.jpg Epi03-06.jpg Ep3_1.PNG Ep3_2.PNG Ep3_3.PNG Ep3_4.PNG Ep3_5.PNG Ep3_6.PNG Ep3_7.PNG Ep3_8.PNG Ep3_9.PNG Ep3_10.PNG Ep3_11.PNG Ep3_12.PNG Ep3_13.PNG Ep3_14.PNG Ep3_15.PNG Ep3_16.PNG Ep3_17.PNG Ep3_18.PNG Ep3_19.PNG Ep3_20.PNG Ep3_21.PNG Ep3_22.PNG Ep3_23.PNG Ep3_24.PNG Ep3_25.PNG Ep3_26.PNG Ep3_27.PNG Ep3_28.PNG Ep3_29.PNG Ep3_30.PNG Ep3_31.PNG Ep3_32.PNG Ep3_33.PNG Ep3_34.PNG Ep3_35.PNG Ep3_36.PNG Ep3_37.PNG Ep3_38.PNG Ep3_39.PNG Ep3_40.PNG Ep3_41.PNG Ep3_42.PNG Ep3_43.PNG Ep3_44.PNG Ep3_45.PNG Ep3_46.PNG Ep3_47.PNG Ep3_48.PNG Ep3_49.PNG Ep3_50.PNG Ep3_51.PNG Ep3_52.PNG Ep3_53.PNG Ep3-eyecatch1.jpg|Eyecatch #1 illustrated by Akina. Ep3-eyecatch2.jpg|Eyecatch #2 illustrated by Akina. Differences from other written media *The Drama Club main members are introduced much earlier; in the novel and manga, they are introduced before the Houkago Six training began. *Asuhi was present in the cafeteria. This scene is added as a substitute for his appearance in Eruna’s battle arena. *Eruna’s and Himi’s visit to Seisa’s mansion served as a flashback in the novel and manga. *Eruna did a simulation battle with Asuhi and Himi in the novel and manga after she was done battling Seisa. In the anime, it is placed before Eruna’s battle and Himi was not present in the scene. *Yuto and Asuhi’s simulation battle is depicted in a more detailed manner and their interaction (particularly regarding Eruna’s homoerotic delusion about them) are removed. *Asuhi and Yuto were originally present in Eruna’s battle arena. However, in the anime, only Sadamatsu and Shigure were present there. *Since the news is in newspaper form instead of site news, Rumina also appeared there. *Seisa’s Killing Art is depicted in a more detailed manner. *Kyoma has actually already left when Bimii and Eruna are talking about the new club plan in the novel and manga. *Seisa originally has a scar in her left arm. In the manga, it was changed into her back. *Eruna and Seisa’s interaction near the end was not present in the novel and manga. Trivia *The title was taken from the first chapter of the second novel. *The story in this episode was adapted from the first three chapters of the second novel or the whole second manga volume (minus Yuto’s past) and a bit of the first chapter in the third manga volume, although it borrowed some elements from the next chapters and added some scenes to differentiate it from its written media counterparts. *The OP scene has a slight difference from the previous episode's. See also *List of Episodes *Spiritless Coup d'Etat *Volume 2 *Volume 3 References Category:Episodes